<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le lien des âmes by MarinaKaFai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705181">Le lien des âmes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/pseuds/MarinaKaFai'>MarinaKaFai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riviera (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Female Character, Christos Clios Deserved Better, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Psychic Bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/pseuds/MarinaKaFai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adriana croit aux liens des âmes sœurs, des esprits, à ce lien qui intime aux personnes rattachées les tourments des êtres aimés. Pourtant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sophie, qu'elle a trahie, continue de le ressentir. [Riviera] [Femslash February]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adriana Clios/Nico Eltham, Adriana Clios/Sophie Lombardi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le lien des âmes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer : Riviera est l'oeuvre de Neil Jordan.</p><p>Note de l'auteur : Cet OS fait partie du défi Femslash February 2021 où on écrit, tous les jours du mois de février, sur un thème donné avec un couple lesbien. Ce challenge me sort de ma zone de confort alors je ne serai peut-être pas toujours au top mais au moins, j'essaye de m'amuser et de changer de registre.</p><p>Thème du 24 février : Psychic Bond</p><p>SPOILERS ENSEMBLE DE LA SERIE !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Le lien des âmes</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Sophie est là, sur le pas de la porte principale de la Villa Carmella. Adriana la regarde, bouche-bée. C'est la première fois qu'elles se revoient depuis la veille de ses dix-huit ans, cette soirée où elle avait couché avec Nico. La jeune femme l'a appris, d'une manière ou d'une autre, puisque le lendemain, la benjamine Clios avait trouvé, parmi ses cadeaux d'anniversaire, une carte où elle lui faisait ses adieux. Pas un mot, pas un bruit, même à l'annonce de ses fiançailles, à l'annonce du mariage. Sophie s'était faite fantôme. Et pourtant, elle se tient là au moment où Adriana a le plus mal, au moment où elle a le plus besoin de soutien.</p><p>Nico a disparu.</p><p>Cela fait des mois.</p><p>Pour préserver ses biens, son héritage, comme pour Adam jadis parce que cette peste dont Christos taisait le nom ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle avait assassiné leur frère, elle a dû le déclarer officiellement disparu. Mais faire cette démarche, c'est aussi accepter la possibilité qu'il ne revienne jamais.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demande-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne le voudrait.</p><p>Elle sait qu'elle est en tort et qu'elle n'a aucun droit de jouer aux femmes bafouées.</p><p>- Ne me demande ni pourquoi ni comment, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Avoue Sophie. Mais j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était bizarre, c'était comme si je t'entendais pleurer, comme si je te sentais en deuil, comme si moi-même je l'étais. J'ai téléphoné à ton frère. Et quand il m'a dit ce qui arrivait, ça a fait sens... C'est idiot, non ?</p><p>- Non. Non, ça ne l'est pas.</p><p>Adriana croit aux âmes sœurs, aux âmes qui entrent en résonance l'une avec l'autre, aux esprits qui se lient. Elle-même a toujours eu ce genre de lien avec ses deux frères. Celui qu'elle a avec Christos s'est renforcé après l'avoir presque perdu. Elle sent son bonheur, sa joie mais surtout sa peine. Elle a ressenti l'étendue de sa détresse le soir où il se retrouvait sans rien : Fatima avait été ramenée dans son pays et il avait dû dire adieu à la femme de sa vie, leur mère était toxique et condescendante comme à son habitude et, le dernier clou dans le cercueil auquel il se raccrochait, on venait de l'éjecter de la banque. Alors qu'il n'était pas en faute. Qu'il faisait du bon travail. Il payait pour leur père. Ce soir-là, elle avait senti à quel point il se sentait seul dans son propre clan et cela l'avait bouleversée.</p><p>Alors non, que Sophie ait pu sentir sa détresse, cela ne la choque pas. Elle ne trouve pas cela idiot ou un prétexte pour la retrouver avec un timing calculé. Non, ce qui la surprend, c'est que malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait trompée, Sophie a encore ce lien unique, qu'elle sente encore tout cela et ce que cela signifie :</p><p>Elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer.</p><p>Alors qu'elle ne le mérite peut-être pas.</p><p>Adriana ouvre la bouche, veut dire quelque chose mais le seul son qui sort est un sanglot. Sophie l'enlace aussitôt et la laisse pleurer son mari perdu. Sophie est l'abnégation même.</p><p>- Ca va aller, Ada. Je suis là. Jusqu'au retour de Nico.</p><p>- Mais s'il ne revient pas ?</p><p>- On verra à ce moment-là.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>FIN</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>